Abschied
by RealChoChang
Summary: Eine Sirius-Fanfic. Bitte lest und reviewed.


Du liest zu viel Harry Potter,

Abschied

Dunkelheit.  
Überall Dunkelheit.  
Nichts als Dunkelheit.  
Dunkles Nichts.  
  
Sirius öffnete seine Augen. Immer noch war alles dunkel, jedoch fiel ein sehr schwacher Lichtstrahl von der Decke herab und erhellte den Raum ein wenig. Langsam richtete sich Sirius auf und schaute sich um, er rieb seinen Kopf.  
  
Ja, nun erinnerte er sich wieder. Er war hier in einem der vielen Verließe, die sich unendlich weit unter Hogwarts erstreckten. Voldemort hatte die Schule angegriffen und Geiseln mit sich genommen. Nein, nicht irgendwelche Geiseln. Es waren die besten Freunde seines Neffen, Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley. Voldemort hatte es auf Harry abgesehen, und dieser hatte prompt an den vom dunklen Lord ausgeworfenen Köder angebissen, er war seinem Erzfeind in die Kerker gefolgt, um seine Freunde zu retten. Sirius Black war ihm gefolgt, er mußte versuchen, Harry zu helfen. Nie würde er es alleine gegen den überall gefürchteten und grausamen Voldemort schaffen, auch wenn er nun schon seit sieben Jahren die Kunst der Magie studierte und ein sehr guter Zauberer mit vielen Fähigkeiten war. Aber wo war Harry nun?  
  
Schnell stand Sirius auf seinen Füßen und rannte weiter hinein in die dunklen Korridore, immer weiter, immer weiter, immer weiter...  
  
Dort, ein hell erleuchteter Tunnel. Und auf dem Boden lag... Harry!  
  
Sirius rannte, so schnell ihn seine Füße trugen, zu ihm. Er kniete sich neben den leblos erscheinenden Körper des Sohnes seines besten Freundes, hob ihn vom Boden und schüttelte ihn etwas. "Harry! Harry! Bitte wach' auf!" Er rührte sich nicht, Sirius spürte jedoch, daß sein Körper noch warm war und er demnach nicht tot sein konnte. In seiner Verzweiflung schüttelte er den Jungen noch heftiger. "Harry! Was ist denn los?!? Bitte sag' doch 'was!"  
Sirius spürte, wie Harrys Temperatur langsam sank. Weiterhin versuchte er, ihn aufzuwecken. - Erfolglos.  
  
Harry sah richtig friedlich aus, seine Augen waren geschlossen, ein paar Strähnen seines zerzausten Haares hingen ihm ins Gesicht. Sirius schaute auf Harrys unbeweglichen Körper, der mehr und mehr an Temperatur verlor und wurde langsam etwas hysterisch. "Harry! Neeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiin!"  
Irgend etwas mußte er doch tun können! Er wollte nicht einfach so dasitzen und zusehen, wie Harrys Leben dahinsickerte. Nein, er wollte helfen. Aber er konnte nichts tun.  
  
Für Sirius war es das schlimmste, nichts tun zu können, einfach hilflos zu sein. Er würde alles tun, um Harry zu helfen, ihn zu retten. Aber er sah keine Möglichkeit, ihn am Leben zu erhalten. Es schien, als ob alles Leben nach und nach aus ihm entfleuchen würde.  
  
Plötzlich war alles in gleißend helles Licht gehüllt, Sirius verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen, er konnte kaum etwas sehen. Harry hatte er immer noch in seinen Armen. Sirius drehte seinen Kopf und hielt Ausschau nach einem Zeichen, nach irgend etwas. Dort, in der Ferne sah er zwei Schatten auf sich zukommen. Sie kamen immer näher und näher... Schließlich konnte Sirius erkennen, um wen es sich handelte.  
  
"James? Lily?"  
Die beiden Gestalten gingen weiter und hielten erst unmittelbar bei Sirius und Harry an.  
"Hallo Padfoot, alter Junge!"  
Die Stimme hallte.  
"James? Bist du es wirklich? Prongs?"  
Die Gestalt nickte.  
"Ja, aber wir können nicht lange bleiben."  
"James, Lily, es tut mir ja so leid. Ich hätte nicht-"  
"Bitte, lass' das! Du hast keinen Fehler gemacht, Sirius!"  
"Aber Lily-"  
"Nein, Sirius. Wir sind dir sehr dankbar. Vielen Dank für alles, was du für uns getan hast. - Und für Harry."  
"James, bitte hilf mir! Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun kann, um Harry zu helfen!"  
"Du kannst nichts tun, Padfoot."  
"Aber irgendeine Möglichkeit muß es doch geben!"  
James schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Warum seid ihr gekommen? Ich nehme an, um mir eine Möglichkeit zu geben, Harry zu helfen. Sonst erscheinen Geister meines Wissens nach nicht. Es muß also eine Lösung geben. Bitte, helft mir!"  
Sirius hatte es geschafft, James gab klein bei.  
"Ja, es gibt tatsächlich eine Möglichkeit. Aber wir wollen auf keinen Fall, daß du sie wahrnimmst."  
"Ja, Lily hat Recht. Wir sind außerdem nicht aus eigenem Willen hier. In solchen Situationen werden wir einfach dorthin gebracht, wo unsere Hilfe benötigt wird. Und wir wollen weiß Gott nicht, daß du diese Möglichkeit wahrnimmst!"  
"Welche Möglichkeit, Prongs? Sag' es mir!"  
James schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein."  
"Aber es ist euer Sohn!"  
"Du scheinst nicht richtig zu verstehen. Die einzige Möglichkeit, Harry am Leben zu erhalten ist, daß eine andere Person ihr Leben opfert."  
"Voldemort hat ihn mit einem Fluch belegt, sein Leben weicht langsam aus seinem Körper, einen Gegenfluch gibt es nicht. Die einzige Möglichkeit, den Menschen zu retten, besteht darin, daß ein anderer Mensch ihm seine Lebensenergie überträgt."  
Sirius Mund öffnete sich und schloß sich wieder. Er überlegte kurz, dann war er zu einem Entschluß gekommen.  
"Bitte, sagt mir, wie ich Harry retten kann!"  
"Nein, Sirius, bitte!"  
"Du hast schon so viel für uns getan, Padfoot! Du kannst nicht auch noch-"  
"Doch, und ich will! Ich hatte ein erfülltes Leben. Ich durfte euch kennenlernen, und Moony, und Elly, und all die anderen. Ihr wart meine Freunde, ihr seid es immer noch. Ich habe euch, nein, ich liebe euch mehr als alles andere. Ihr wart immer für mich da, wir hatten solch eine schöne Zeit! Ich würde alles für euch tun, und auch für Harry. Harry hat sein ganzes Leben noch vor sich, ich bin schon alt und ausgelaugt. Bitte, helft mir! Harry soll leben!"  
"Sirius... Padfoot... Bist du dir auch vollkommen sicher?"  
Sirius nickte.  
Lilys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, die kurz danach ihre Wangen herunterliefen.  
"Sirius, bitte nicht."  
"Bitte, tut es jetzt für Harry. - Für mich."  
"Sirius, wir wollen nicht, aber wir haben keine andere Wahl. Wenn du es wünschst, so müssen wir deine Entscheidung respektieren und befolgen, auch wenn wir es nicht verantworten können. Bitte, Sirius, entscheide dich noch einmal um!"  
"Natürlich lieben wir Harry über alles und wollen, daß er lebt, daß er glücklich wird. Aber wir können einfach kein derartiges Opfer von dir annehmen, Padfoot!"  
"Bitte, wir haben keine Zeit mehr! Wenn ihr noch lange wartet, stirbt Harry! Dann ist alles zu spät. Bitte, übertragt meine Lebensenergie auf Harry!"  
James nickte.  
"Okay, Sirius. Wir werden einen Zauber über dich legen, innerhalb der nächsten Stunde wird deine Energie auf Harry übertragen."  
"Nachdem wir den Zauber ausgeführt haben, werden wir sehr schnell verschwinden."  
"Deswegen möchten wir uns noch einmal bei dir für alles bedanken. Wir können das alles niemals wieder gut machen! Sirius, du bist ein großartiger Freund! Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ohne dich ausgehalten hätte! Ich danke dir, daß du mein Leben so erhellt hast, daß du immer für mich da warst, daß du auch immer für Harry da warst."  
"Auch ich möchte dir danken, Sirius! Auch für mich warst du ein großartiger Freund, genauso wie für James. Wir werden dir für immer und ewig für alles dankbar sein, was du für uns - und Harry - getan hast!"  
"Lily, Prongs, nein, James. Vielen Dank, daß ich euch kennenlernen durfte! Danke, daß ihr meine Freunde wart, daß ihr immer da wart, danke für euer Vertrauen! Ich werde euch nie vergessen, ich werde euch immer lieben. Nun, es ist Zeit..."  
James Augen hatten sich auch mit Tränen gefüllt, er versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken, doch irgendwie kamen sie doch zum Vorschein.  
"Nein, nicht, Prongs!"  
"Auf wiedersehen, Sirius!"  
"Leifenertermi!"  
"Ich werde dich nie vergessen, Sirius, Padfoot..."  
"Danke für alles, James, Prongs... Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald wieder..."  
Sirius hörte noch, wie James eine ihm wohl bekannte Melodie summte, dann waren er und Lily verschwunden.  
  
Alles war wieder so wie vorher, nur hatte Sirius so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Er fühlte sich, als ob er Faser für Faser ausgesaugt wurde. Dieses mochte auch stimmen, und Sirius wußte es, trotzdem fühlte er sich komisch.  
Sirius hörte Schritte, sie kamen näher. Immer näher und näher. Sie beschleunigten sich. Wer das wohl war?  
  
"Oh mein Gott! Sirius! Harry! Was ist passiert?!?"  
"Remus? Was machst du hier?"  
"Das selbe, was du machst. Jetzt sag' schon, was ist passiert? Was ist mit dir los, du siehst so mitgenommen aus!"  
"Es bringt nichts, lange herum zu reden. Ich sterbe."  
"Was?!?"  
"Lass' mich bitte ausreden! Voldemort hat Harry verflucht, ich kann ihn retten, indem ich ihm meine Lebensenergie übertrage. Und dafür habe ich mich entschieden. Ich habe noch ungefähr eine Stunde..."  
Remus war entsetzt.  
"Nein, Sirius, nein" Sag' mir, daß das nicht wahr ist! Padfoot!"  
"Moony... Ich habe Lily und James gesehen. Sie wollten auch nicht, daß ich das mache, aber ich habe ein wundervolles Leben hinter mir, mit dir, James, Lily, Elly und allen anderen als Freunden. Und das ist mir das allerwichtigste. Harry hat noch sein ganzes Leben vor sich. Und außerdem würde ich wie für dich und alle anderen von euch auch, alles tun, um euch zu schützen, um euch ein glückliches Leben zu ermöglichen. Bitte versteh' das!"  
Remus Lupin nickte.  
"Kann ich irgend etwas tun?"  
Sirius nickte.  
"Ja, bleib' einfach bei mir. Ich möchte meine letzte Zeit mit dir, meinem letzten Freund, verbringen, Moony..."  
"Oh Sirius! Wie konntest du nur..."  
"Erinnerst du dich noch, wie wir uns getroffen haben?"  
"Ja, du warst ganz alleine in einem Abteil im Hogwarts-Express, du sahst damals genauso einsam aus, wie ich mich fühlte."  
"Dann hast du dich zu mir gesetzt und wir haben uns angefreundet. Ich kann mich noch genau daran erinnern, als sei es gestern gewesen. Weil ich aus einer Muggelfamilie kam, wußte ich absolut nichts von Zauberei, und du hast mich zuerst über Einiges aufgeklärt."  
"Ja. Du wußtest nicht 'mal, daß sich Fotos bewegen."  
"Und ich hatte noch nie etwas von Quidditch gehört."  
Ein Lachen der beiden durchbrach die Stille. Dann mußte Remus aber wieder an die Situation denken, in der sie sich befanden. Stille trat ein. Tränen traten in seine Augen. Er versuchte, sie zurückzuhalten, doch vergeblich. Sie kullerten haltlos seine ausgemergelten Wangen herunter.  
"Moony, nicht! Ich möchte, daß du glücklich bist! Bitte, weine nicht!"  
"Oh Sirius..."  
"Hey, Kopf hoch!"  
  
Eine kurze Pause, Stille.  
  
Harry war nicht mehr ganz so weiß wie vorher, sein Gesicht hatte wieder etwas Farbe angenommen.  
"Weißt du noch, als James dazu kam? Wir hatten keine ruhige Minute mehr. Er war immer fit und munter, nie wurde es einem mit ihm langweilig. Er hat uns erst zu dem gemacht, was wir früher waren, was wir jetzt immer noch sind."  
"Ja..."  
"Und er hat Peter mitgebracht und uns vorgestellt."  
Remus Stimme erklang nun dunkel und voller Haß.  
"Ja, Peter. Wieviel wäre anders gelaufen, wenn wir ihn nicht getroffen hätten, uns nicht mit ihm angefreundet hätten, ihm nicht vertraut hätten..."  
  
Wieder Stille.  
  
"Und was wir alles angestellt haben! Ich glaube, wir waren "Zonkos" beste Kunden, bei der Anzahl von Stinkbomben und Feuerwerkskrachern, die wir verbraucht haben..."  
Beide lachten. Sirius hatte es geschafft, die Stimmung kurzfristig etwas zu lockern.  
"Wir haben mit unseren Strafarbeiten bestimmt Weltrekorde aufgestellt."  
"Ja. Ich glaube, nicht mal die Weasley-Zwillinge haben es geschafft, uns zu übertreffen!"  
  
Wieder Stille.  
  
"Erinnerst du dich noch daran, wie sich Lily und James kennengelernt haben?"  
"Ja, natürlich. Er hat sie am ersten Abend auf dem Weg in die Große Halle über den Haufen gerannt. Seitdem haben sie sich immer gestritten."  
"Bis sich beide dann in ihrem letzten Schuljahr endlich darüber im Klaren waren, daß sie einander mochten."  
"Wir haben es ja schon viel früher bemerkt..."  
  
Beidseitiges Grinsen, dann wieder bedrückende Stille.  
  
"Bei dir und Martha war es ja etwas anders. Ihr mochtet euch von Anfang an, habt euch nur nicht getraut, miteinander zu reden. Ja, ich weiß noch genau, was James und ich alles getan haben, um euch zu verkuppeln..."  
"Ja, ich kann mir nur zu gut an die falschen Briefe erinnern."  
"Hey, das war gut gemeint! Hat doch schließlich am Ende etwas gebracht, als wir euch beiden Einladungen zu einem vertraulichen Gespräch geschickt haben, immerhin habt ihr da endlich miteinander geredet und seid früher zusammengekommen als Lily und James. Also, sei uns einfach dankbar dafür!"  
"Ja, du hast recht!"  
  
Wieder eine kleine Pause, beide schwelgten in ihren Erinnerungen.  
  
Mit einem Blick auf Harry bemerkte Sirius, daß dieser wieder atmete. Er war erleichtert.  
"Elly..."  
"Ja, du und Elly... Sie hing von Anfang an an dir und hat es auch offen zugegeben, nur du wolltest dir selbst und uns nicht eingestehen, daß du ein viel jüngeres Mädchen mochtest."  
"Ja, Elly..."  
Sirius' Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, er mußte an die wundervolle Zeit denken, die sie gemeinsam verbracht hatten.  
Elly, ein sehr hübsches und für ihr Alter sehr erwachsenes Mädchen, das ebenfalls in Gryffindor war, war schon seit ihrem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts in ihn verliebt gewesen, er war damals schon in der 3. Klasse und mußte sich andauernd die Sticheleien seiner Freunde anhören. Na ja, er konnte es ihnen nicht übel nehmen, er selbst hatte mit ähnlicher Hingebung über die Beziehungen der anderen gelästert. Jedenfalls lernte er sie erst richtig in ihrem 2. Jahr, also in seinem 4. Jahr, auf Hogwarts kennen. Peter, James und Remus hatten in der Bibliothek gearbeitet, er war schon fertig und machte es sich im Gemeinschaftsraum gemütlich. Dann hatte auch Elly den Raum betreten und sich zu Sirius gesellt, er war die einzige Person gewesen, die in einem Sessel am Feuer saß. Sie hatten sich lange Zeit unterhalten und waren von Anfang an gut miteinander ausgekommen. Danach hatte sich Elly in ihrer Freizeit oft den vier Jungen angeschlossen. Auch bei der Beziehung zwischen Sirius und Elly waren Kupplungsversuche nicht ausgeblieben und auch schließlich in Sirius 5. Schuljahr, es war Elly 3. Jahr, geglückt. Seit dieser Zeit waren sie zusammen gewesen, wollten sogar heiraten. Doch das junge Glück wurde an einem Abend, an dem Sirius seiner Arbeit als Auror nachgekommen war und so außer Haus war, zerstört. Während Sirius auf Todesserjagd war, sprengten unbekannte Todesser sein und Ellys Haus in die Luft. Elly war bei der Explosion gestorben.  
Bei der Erinnerung an Elly, mußte er natürlich auch an ihren Tod denken. Bald würde er bei ihr sein...  
Kurz danach waren Lily und James getötet worden und Sirius verlor 14 Jahre seines Lebens in Askaban, dem von Dementoren bewachten Zauberergefängnis.  
  
Remus wühlte noch ein paar der Streiche, die sie früher auf Hogwarts begangen hatten, aus. Plötzlich hielt er inne.  
  
Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. Schritte. Da kam jemand. Wer war es?  
  
"Sch!"  
Remus wollte keinen Lärm machen.  
Sie hörten die Schritte immer noch. Sie wurden immer lauter, kamen näher und näher... Dort, in der Ferne war eine Person, sie rannte in Sirius und Remus Richtung. Noch etwas näher, dann würden sie erkennen, um wen es sich handelte.  
Beim Anblick der Person verdunkelte sich Sirius Miene.  
  
"Severus."  
Severus Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke auf Hogwarts, war auch früher mit Sirius, James, Remus und Peter nach Hogwarts gegangen, allerdings war er in das Haus Slytherin eingeteilt worden. Sie waren sich noch nie freundschaftlich gesonnen gewesen. In den letzten Jahren hatten sie gelernt, ihre Feindschaft nicht öffentlich zu zeigen und waren auch nicht öffentlich besser aufeinander zu sprechen als früher.  
"Sirius! Remus! Was ist passiert?"  
Remus Lupin erzählte Snape, was passiert war. Dieser reagierte nicht, wie es Sirius und Remus von ihm erwartet hatten, gelassen und gefaßt, sondern war entsetzt.  
  
"Oh mein Gott, Sirius! Warum hast du das getan?"  
"Warum stört dich das? Wir haben uns doch nie verstanden, nie etwas zusammen gemacht und wir haben nichts gemeinsam. Wir haben uns nie verstanden. Ich denke, du haßt mich. Ich habe damals diese Dummheit begangen..."  
"Ja, das stimmt schon. Ich war damals sehr böse deswegen."  
  
Severus Snape erinnerte sich an damals. Er hatte damals den vier Freunden, James, Peter, Remus und Sirius, hinterherspioniert. Ihm war nicht entgangen, daß Remus in regelmäßigen Abständen verschwand und wollte wissen, warum. Sirius war deswegen sehr sauer gewesen und hatte ihm in einem Wutanfall versehentlich gesagt, er solle den Geheimgang, dessen Eingang die Peitschende Weide verbarg, nehmen, dann würde er es schon sehen. James hatte es gerade noch geschafft, Snape davon abzuhalten, den Geheimgang zu benutzen, er wäre sonst in die Arme des Werwolfs, in den sich Lupin verwandelt hatte, gelaufen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sich sein Haß auf Sirius gesteigert, außerdem wollte er nicht wahrhaben, daß er in James Schuld stand.  
  
Severus Snape hatte pausiert und setzte nun wieder zum Sprechen an.  
"Aber wirklich gehaßt habe ich dich nie."  
Sirius war sehr erstaunt.  
"Dann hattest du aber eine merkwürdige Art, das zu zeigen!"  
"Ja, ich weiß, es ist nicht einfach, es mir zu glauben, so, wie ich mich die ganze Zeit über verhalten habe... Aber ich möchte nicht länger auf unseren alten Differenzen herumreiten. Bitte, lass' uns unsere Streitigkeiten jetzt begraben!"  
Sirius war verwundert und überlegte, ob er Snape glauben konnte und wollte. Als er jedoch seinen Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete, merkte Sirius, daß Snape es erst zu meinen schien. Er nickte.  
"Okay."  
  
Auf Severus Snapes Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. Es war nicht so ein gemeines oder falsches Lächeln, daß man bisher von Severus gewöhnt war, nein, es war ein freudiges, ehrliches und aufrichtiges Lächeln.  
Snape tat noch einige Schritte auf Sirius zu, die letzten rannte er. Severus schloß Sirius in seine Arme und drückte ihn wie einen alten Freund, wich dann aber erschrocken zurück.  
"Mein Gott, du bist ja eisig!"  
  
Severus wandte sich nun unauffällig Remus zu und flüsterte, er bewegte dabei kaum die Lippen.  
"Wieviel Zeit bleibt ihm noch?"  
"Zehn Minuten."  
Auch Remus bewegte nur unmerklich die Lippen, Sirius sollte es nicht hören.  
  
"Ihr braucht nicht zu flüstern. Ich weiß, daß meine Zeit bald um ist."  
"Tut mir leid, Si-"  
"Nein, ist schon okay. Weißt du was, Severus?"  
"Nein, was?"  
"Ich habe dich auch nie wirklich gehaßt. Es tut mir leid, daß ich mich damals so dämlich verhalten habe. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir noch einmal verzeihen."  
"Nein, ich habe mich blöd verhalten. Du hast keinen Grund, dich zu entschuldigen! Bitte tu' mir nur einen Gefallen und verzeih' mir mein Verhalten früher. Ich hätte euch nie nachspionieren dürfen."  
Sirius lächelte.  
"Wenn du mir verzeihst, sei dir alles vergessen."  
"Natürlich verzeihe ich dir. Es wäre äußerst kindisch, auf solchen Angelegenheiten unendlich lange weiter herumzureiten."  
Auch Severus lächelte, es war jedoch ein trauriges Lächeln.  
  
"Ich weiß, meine Zeit wird knapp."  
Langsam begann Sirius zu keuchen, das Atem holen fiel ihm schwer. Es blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit. Sirius berührte Harrys Körper, dieser war inzwischen wärmer geworden und Sirius sah, daß Harry atmete. Nun war er beruhigt. Harry würde es sicherlich schaffen. Er wendete sich nun wieder seinen beiden alten Schulkameraden zu.  
"Severus. Schade, daß wir unsere gemeinsame Zeit so ausgenutzt haben. Wenn man bedenkt, wie schnell sie vergehen kann... Es tut mir leid, daß ich damals so dumm war, wir hätten uns gut vertragen können. Aber ich nehme an, schon allein, weil ich in Gryffindor war, du in Slytherin, haben wir uns angefeindet. Ich freue mich, daß ich mich an dich als Freund erinnern kann."  
Severus beugte sich erneut herunter, um Sirius ein letztes Mal in seine Arme zu schließen.  
"Trotz allem war es eine schöne Zeit mit dir, Sirius. Danke."  
"Nein, ich muß mich bedanken. Vielen Dank, daß du dich in der Zeit, in der ich es nicht tun konnte, etwas um Harry gekümmert hast. Ich weiß wirklich zu schätzen, daß du ihn damals vor Quirrell beschützt hast. Vielen Dank, Severus."  
Sie ließen wieder von einander ab.  
  
"Remus..."  
Sirius fiel in Lupins Arme.  
"Vielen Dank, Remus."  
"Wofür?"  
"Vielen Dank, daß ich dich kennenlernen durfte! Danke, daß du mein Freund warst. Danke, daß auch du dich auch um Harry gekümmert hast. Danke für alles, Remus, Moony..."  
"Oh Sirius, Padfoot, ich muß mich bedanken. Es war toll, dich als Freund zu haben. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie es jetzt weitergehen soll."  
Remus spürte, wie Sirius Körper immer kälter wurde. Gleich würde sein alter Freund tot sein, er würde ihn vermutlich nie wieder sehen. Vielleicht, wenn auch er tot war... Doch niemand wußte, wie es nach dem Tod aussah...  
  
Sirius stöhnte, ein starker Schmerz durchfuhr ihn. Leise begann er, eine Melodie zu summen. Remus stimmte mit ein, auch er erinnerte sich noch an den Song, den sie damals immer gemeinsam gehört hatten. Sie hatten den Text ernst genommen und nach ihm gelebt. Beide hatten noch alle Worte im Kopf. Sirius hatte zu summen aufgehört und sprach nun langsam und leise den Text.  
  
"Es gibt nur uns, es ist wie's ist.  
Kein Blick zurück, leb', daß du nichts vermißt.  
Kein Tränenmeer wäscht Berge weich.  
Niemals oder gleich."  
  
Sirius stöhnte wieder auf, ein noch stärkerer Schmerz durchfuhr ihn.  
"Bitte, denk' immer daran, Moony! Befolge unser Motto."  
  
Sirius Augen füllten sich nun mit Tränen, er weinte aber nicht vor Schmerz, sondern vor Trauer.  
"Ich hoffe, ich werde euch wiedersehen!"  
"Ja, ganz gewiß!"  
Severus war näher getreten.  
Sirius lag immer noch in Remus Armen. Nun wurde der Schmerz unerträglich und hörte nicht auf.  
  
"Ich werde euch nie vergessen, Severus, Remus, nein, Moony... Meine Freunde."  
Sirius zitterte stark, er flüsterte wieder den Text des Songs. Kaum hatte er geendet, brach er in Remus Armen zusammen. Einige dunkle Haarsträhnen hingen bewegungslos in Sirius ausgemergelten Gesicht. Er war tot.  
  
"NEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"  
  
Harrys Körper, der bis dahin regungslos gewesen war, zuckte einmal kurz zusammen. Dann, ganz langsam, öffnete Harry seine Augen wieder.  
  
  
___Author's Note:  
____Endlich habe ich es geschafft, auch diese Geschichte zu Ende zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt sie!  
Ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich auf diese Idee gekommen bin... Ich wollte irgend etwas über Sirius schreiben. Mit Sirius verbinde ich irgendwie traurige Ereignisse, deswegen hat die Story vermutlich auch kein Happy End.  
Der erwähnte Song stammt aus dem Musical "RENT". Mir persönlich hat er sehr gut gefallen und ich dachte, ich könnte ihn einarbeiten.  
Vielen Dank an Peter, der mir die Geschichte korrigiert hat!  
Ich würde mich sehr über Kommentare an _[][1]___RealChoChang@gmx.net____ freuen!  
Cho ^^  
_

   [1]: mailto:RealChoChang@gmx.net



End file.
